


Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica were kidnapped, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Fluff, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is the den mom omg, they didn’t run away
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles le grita a Gerard.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181
Kudos: 41





	Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791452) by [FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell), [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231). 



—¡Por el amor de Dios, Erica, Boyd!

Cuando Stiles fue arrojado por las escaleras, no esperaba ver a sus dos cachorros desaparecidos siendo electrocutados. Habían estado desaparecidos durante la última semana, y toda la manada había estado buscándolos sin parar.

—Ah, hola, Stiles, —dijo Gerard, sonriendo cuando Stiles gritó y se dio la vuelta (había estado tratando de abrir el generador).

—¡Aw, demonios no! —Stiles chilló, —Esto. —hizo un gesto a todo, —no está sucediendo.

La electricidad crujió en el fondo. Gerard sintió un destello de miedo, como si se hubiera equivocado.

Y lo hizo.

La había jodido muy bien.

Stiles golpeó una mano contra el generador detrás de él, la electricidad crepitó y entró en su cuerpo. Stiles sonrió, de manera maníaca.

—¡Ahora, divirtámonos!, —Susurró Stiles, aunque parecía magnificado por mil.

****

Cuando todo terminó, dos hombres lobo manchados de barro y un humano (perfectamente bien) entraron por la puerta principal de la renovada casa Hale.


End file.
